


Blueprints For Dating A Designer

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fashion & Couture, Future Fic, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Kaoru and Kyouya plan a date during work.





	Blueprints For Dating A Designer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Ouran High School Host Club' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> A wee reward for completing an essay -- I liked this much better while sleep deprived.

Kaoru somehow manages to hum without swallowing the pins sticking from his mouth. Kyouya admires the peculiar talent as he performs another slow twirl. He's created another design containing atrocious colors, patterns, and what should be illegal combinations. 

“Designing sunglasses would be a wise business move. A person enters your shop without any warning or previous notice? Their entire ocular system is attacked.”

Kaoru shrugs and spits the pins into a holding dish. Miraculously, his lips and tongue are unscathed. 

“Customers always leave looking shocked, right?” He smiles, undeterred with the open insults. “We should consider that a bonus. I'd love to shop with them. Something in that store must be amazing to cause such a response.”

In all fairness, Kyouya doesn't know anyone else with works receiving such praise for their comfort, durability, pricing, and varying designs. But his sister and Kaoru have been working together for months now to raid and restuff his closet, claiming he never changes things up. 

“I wouldn't object to a shopping trip together. I will object and remain home should this adventure become known as a shopping spree; Tamaki will be demanding to come along.” 

“Is shopping adventure an acceptable name for this date?”

“'I'll allow the name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
